Angmar
History In the early days of the server Moranhere the Great founded Angmar to destroy Arnor for his lord Sauron, but he vanished and didn't finish the task. Angmar fell and members fought for the crown, although Ekrexor proclaimed himself king he had no support of the members, still loyal to Moranhere. Ekrexor left Angmar behind ,leaderless and weakened and Angmar fell into ruin. Zorik_Deathblade managed to get the support of most of the Angmar members and was elected king. During his reign Angmar began to rise again and the reconstruction of the ancient capital of Angmar, Carn Dum, began. It would have been a strong fortress of Angmar and a mighty capital but also Zorik_Deathblade left soon after he was crowned and Angmar was once again leaderless and divided while Carn Dum was still under heavy cunstruction. Luckily a new king was elected soon and managed to reunite the evil forces of Angmar, SexyBerry who was the 2nd in command under Zorick. Angmar gained new members very fast, but also SexyBerry disappeared from the server soon and Angmar went downhill again. After a long time faylynn proclaimed himself the new king of Angmar, which was literally a dead faction after all these leadership struggles. Faylynn started working on an outpost at the borders to the Misty Mountains called Fort Angrist and Angmar gained many new members very fast. TheWitch_King started rebuilding Carn Dum again, which was lost and destroyed during the chaotic, leaderless times. Faylynn left also recently and most of the other members vanished with him. Er_Murazor_ (formerly TheWitch_King) ruled over Angmar for 2 years, defending against the relentless onslaught of raids from Carn Dûm and holding together the unstable faction. As the Wars for Carn Dûm eventually died away, so did Angmar once again. Many of Er Mûrazôr lieutenants abandoned their liege and the flow of ready recruits died away. Er Mûrazôr was alone, in the north and Angmar was almost forgotten. But Er Mûrazôr did not give up, he instead searched for a worthy replacement while making preparation to lead his few loyal soldiers south into Harad, where he would reside for a time. Er_Murazor_ appointed TacticalRetreat to guard as the 7th Lord of Angmar, and entrusted his prized fort to the his replacement before he made the journey southbound. TacticalRetreat was only meant as a substitute to defend Carn Dûm amid the unstable time in the nation. Er_Murazor_ retook command after a short time and now is working on rebuilding Angmar and turning it into the great empire that he imagined. Carn Dûm is ready to house the forces of evil that dwell in the nowadays forgotten realm. Angmar is rising and dark magic dwells in the realm as the Iron King gathers forces to destroy Arnor and Numenor as his master wishes. The Red Fort ( Carn Dûm ) will be bigger than the former build wip's ( not even sure if there where any ) and will be able to house over 10.000 orcs, men and beasts. Evil magic comes from the fort as Utumno is not far away and helps to spread black magic. The power of Angmar grows as The Iron King ( Er_Murazor_ ) gathers his forces to Carn Dum to help construction before the long fight with Elves, Humans and Dwarves. How to join To join Angmar you have to travel to Carn Dum, you will only need 100 Angmar alignment and you can pick to become an Orc, Hillman, Troll, or Black Numenorean in the society of Angmar (mostly for the wiki and rp purposes). When Fort Angry, Lugash and Carn Dûm are completed you will be assigned to either Fort Angrist, Fort Angry, Lugash or Carn Dûm. Members (add to list) - Black Númenóreans: Lord of Angmar Er_Murazor_ Dhakvul of Umbar lavkin1 of Umbar DrDoggo epiccosmo333 - Hillmen: Snipertje (Rhudaur Chieftain/Leader) TacticalRetreat (Rhudaur Warlord) Space_Marine59 Tarklone - Orcs: Colli_33 - Trolls: BlackMistixX (Leader of the Trolls) - Humans (Others): CaptTightpants MandatoryPeanut of Near Harad Haxanator SaitoHikari1131 sandviperan splinter3 Strongholds The capital of Angmar is Carn Dum, a massive fortress in the Angmar mountains and is currently under heavy construction. A new town called Fort Angry is being constructed A new town called Angmount will become a mining town and will supply Angmar with steel, stone and other minerals and it's also one of 3rd subforts of Carn Dum. A large fortress in the Coldfells called Lugash is under contruction and is planned to be TacticalRetreat's headquarters. Barad Uin Eleihir is located in Angmar close to the Misty mountains, it's builder and prior owner was DreamlordDarkrai but he gave it to Angmar. Nikval is located in the hearth of Umbar and it's Angmar's current recruitcamp, it has different houses for each clan and it's ruled by lavkin1. Stazngul is a fort of one of Angmars Memeber, it's locations is in the east Former kings Moranhere The Great Ekrexor Zorik_Deathblade SexyBerry Faylynn TacticalRetreat Claimed land Angmar owns the cold and dark Angmar mountains where the Iron King's lair lays, the mountains are full of black magic spreading out from Carn Dum. Angmar obviously owns Angmar, where great forts will be built and forces gathered to destroy all in the way of the Iron King. Angmar also controls the Ettenmoors and nearby Coldfells. Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Orcs Category:Eriador